A Great Man
by kewliobeans
Summary: New Directions thinks about what Will did for them.
1. Finn

**A/N: This is going to be a series of drabbles. Each chapter will be a different character's thoughts on Mr. Schue. I don't own Glee.**

A Great Man

Chapter 1-Finn

Before Glee, my life was a monotonous, dull routine.

But, I didn't really know what I was missing.

School. Football. Video Games. Food. Friends. Girlfriend. Popularity. Video Games.

And, repeat.

That was my life.

I was content, but I wasn't truly happy.

I didn't understand why. I had the girl, the friends, the game.

What was missing?

One day, during math, I got called into Mr. Schue's office.

He found drugs in my locker.

I was so confused. Where did those come from? Did Puck put them there?

Yeah, he probably did. Ugh! Puck was so gonna get it when I saw him next!

I pleaded with him not to tell my mom. I didn't want her to be ashamed of me.

I did the only thing I could do to keep him quiet.

I joined New Directions.

And, it was the best decision I ever made.

In glee, I found friends who liked me for my personality not my reputation.

I got a family.

I discovered my hidden talents.

I discovered my hidden not-talents.

But, most of all, I found the father I never had.

I don't remember my dad. I was really little when he died.

But, I know if he was _anything_ like Mr. Schue, I would've loved him.

Mr. Schue told me I was good, no matter what other people said.

He said I was funny and talented.

He told me I could make something of my self.

When, I found out Quinn was pregnant, he let me cry on his shoulder.

He let me cry on his shoulder again when I found out it wasn't my baby.

And, again when I found out Quinn was putting it up for adoption.

He helped me when my best friend betrayed me.

When Rachel and I had problems, he let me vent.

He was not just my teacher.

He was my mentor, my role model, my hero.

My dad.

While it wasn't the normal relationship to have with a teacher, I wouldn't trade it for the world.


	2. Puck

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I don't own Glee.**

A Great Man

Chapter 2-Puck

I was the most badass guy in school.

Still am, in fact.

But, back then, before glee, before Mr. Schue, I was also a jerk.

I treated girls like pieces of meat.

I beat up freshman and outcasts just because I could.

I was top of the food chain. I could do anything I wanted.

I joined glee to get closer to Quinn.

After all, she was carrying my child.

I didn't really know what I was supposed to do.

My dad walked out on me and my family when I was just a little kid.

I didn't know what it meant to be a father.

Until I met Mr. Schue.

He was compassionate and encouraging and a good listener.

He wasn't the smartest or most observant man, but he was the most caring.

He asked you how you were doing and if he answered with "fine" he called you a liar.

Then, he'd make you answer his question in detail.

He actually cared about us.

He cared about me.

When I got sent to juvie, he visited me.

I was expecting him to lecture me and be done with it.

He did lecture me, but that wasn't all he did.

He told me that if he ever needed anything, to come to him.

He said the next time I thought about doing something stupid, to talk to him about it first.

That's when I realized just how much he cared about all of us glee kids.

Mr. Schue taught me first-hand what it meant to be a father.

And, what it meant to be a man.


	3. Quinn

A Great Man

Chapter 3-Quinn

I was a sexy cheerleader who could anyone in school to do what I say.

Until I got pregnant by my boyfriend's best friend, that is.

I was lost I didn't know what to do.

I convinced Finn, my naïve boyfriend, that it was his baby.

Everything was going to be okay.

Until he joined glee.

I thought I was losing him to Rachel, so I joined too.

That's when I knew everything was going to be more than okay.

Sure, I started out as a ruthless spy, but I ended up loving it.

When it came out that I was pregnant, I was ostracized by the entire school.

Except New Directions.

They sang to me and took me in.

I was treated like an equal. Like a friend.

And, by Mr. Schue, I was treated like a daughter.

He gave me advice and made sure that both me and the baby were doing okay.

He helped me figure my life out.

I felt so bad for lying to him, but I had to.

In the end, he forgave me.

And when my dad threw me out on the street, he helped find a place to go.

He was more of a dad to me than my real father ever could be.

Mr. Schue taught me that family are the people that treat you like family.

And I will always remember that.

And, I'll always be grateful.


	4. Tina

A Great Man

Chapter 4-Tina

I was the creepy girl who was always alone.

That's how the rest of the school viewed me.

They said I was a vampire or possessed.

So yeah, my humor did run a little on the dark side.

And yeah, I wore a little more black than what was necessary.

But, that didn't mean I had to be teased or avoided.

I signed up for glee on a whim.

I figured, I liked singing, and maybe I wouldn't be seen as creepy anymore.

Just maybe.

Once I got in, I realized there was more to glee than just a place to sing.

It was a place to _belong_.

And, I could get used to that.

We were a big family.

Mr. Schue took care of us, like a father.

He really was a great man.

When I broke up with Artie, he was there to talk to me.

When Mike and I were having problems he let me vent.

He was so sweet to all of us.

He gave me everything I ever could have wanted.

Mr. Schue gave me a home.


	5. Rachel

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I don't own Glee.**

A Great Man

Chapter 5-Rachel

Mr. Schue was the first person to not look at me like I was crazy the first time I met him.

He was also the only person besides my dads to appreciate my talent.

When I started glee club I was just looking for a place where I could shine.

I got that.

But, I also got a whole lot more.

I got friends.

Eventually, I even got a boyfriend, which amazed me, I was sure I was going to have to wait.

I also got Mr. Schue.

He was my mentor.

He would listen to any song I sang and he stood up for me.

But he could also be objective. He taught me my limits, and helped me reach my goals.

He made me a true performer.

I will always feel grateful to him for that.

He can make me feel wonderful, while still criticizing me.

He truly is a great man.


	6. Sam

A Great Man

Chapter 6-Sam

I was new in school.

I just joined the football team, I did not want a repeat of the slushie facial I got on my first day.

I was just minding my own business when this guy, Finn, walked up to me.

A quick conversation with him, and a song later, I was in the glee club.

So much for not getting slushied.

But, I guess I'm glad I joined.

Glee has given me a sense of belonging.

I feel like I don't have to try to fit in, they just accept me, no matter what.

And, Mr. Schue is the only teacher that doesn't judge.

All the other take one look at my hair and think "dumb jock".

Mr. Schue sees past that.

When he saw that my shoes were always untied, he didn't yell at me.

He just asked me why.

When I explained, he didn't laugh.

He just taught me how.

He never makes me feel bad about myself.

He never knocks me down.

He's taught me not to look down on anyone.

He taught me about acceptance and friendship.

And, I'm glad to have that.

He's the only teacher that's ever actually _taught_ me something.

Even if the first he thing he taught me was how to tie my shoes.


End file.
